It's cold
by Raselgeuse
Summary: Otra vez volvían a llamarlo frío, esta gente sin imaginación que no conoce otro adjetivo. Pero cada vez que se lo decían, no podía evitar que fuera doloroso.


Al fin me es más sencillo escribir de Hetalia! Las partes en cursiva del fic son referencias a la canción It's Cold de Epik High (/watch?v=jgR6Aba71lM)

Este fic está dedicado a mi esposa Karizzle, que me obligó a subirlo, porque yo no estaba del todo convencida de hacerlo. Gracias por todo, espero que tu pelo este un poco menos azucarado hoy :/ te quiero 3

Si dejan reviews, harán a un cocker feliz.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia, ni la canción It's Cold me pertenecen.

* * *

— Mon Dieu —Respondió el francés, asombrado, al comentario del inglés. Llevaba hablando cerca de dos horas sin detenerse, en realidad era un alivio que al fin Arthur hiciera un comentario, le servía para descansar la lengua— Es sorprendente lo frío que puedes llegar a ser.

El británico sintió el adjetivo lanzándose sobre él, recorriéndole la espalda convertida en una ira embriagante que aturdía sus sentidos. Si era frío, ¿para qué mierda lo había llamado (y tan temprano) a él para contarle sus problemas? ¿Se lo decía ahora que ya se había tragado dos horas de su insoportable plática?

Se levantó de su silla sin decir una palabra, con una expresión de ira o de cansancio, o de decepción, o de odio, en el rostro. Le hubiera respondido al francés "lo siento" si no fuera porque tenía orgullo. En su lugar, se limitó a mirarlo desafiante y soltar un sarcástico "Gracias".

— Mon cher! Vaya que tienes la mecha corta, discúlpame, d'accord? ¡Vamos, no te vayas! Si te quedas, te ensañaré a hacer crepes.

Pero sólo recibió el rumor de la puerta cerrándose como respuesta.

Arthur marchaba escaleras abajo para salir del edificio, pisando los escalones con violencia, como si pudiera hacer que la sensación de pisar disminuyera la de sentirse pisoteado.

¿Frío? Se preguntaba mientras salía a la calle y hundía las manos en el bolsillo de su Montgomery. Frío era lo que había en el aire aquella mañana, frío era lo que hacía ahora que saliera un humo tibio de su boca; frío es una temperatura, no significa nada.

Tenía un plan, entraría a la librería más cercana que encontrara y se compraría un libro. Últimamente ni siquiera los estaba leyendo, se los compraba por el puro placer de tenerlos, de imaginar el olor de sus hojas, su contenido, la felicidad que le daría el leerlos. Y luego se terminaban apilando en una repisa, para ser leídos mucho tiempo después.

Desde pequeño la gente siempre le había llamado frío. Ya, lo reconocía, era inexpresivo. Mostrar sus sentimientos no era algo que le agradase, ni tampoco lo consideraba necesario ni útil, ¿lo hacía eso frío? ¿Que le doliera la palabra como una llama intensa no era acaso una prueba de que no lo era?

Entró a la tienda y se deslizó entre las estanterías. Notó que la gente andaba con ropa ligera y recordó que era verano, pero estaba tan helado, ¿no cogerían un resfriado? Tomó un volumen cuyo precio calzaba con su presupuesto, y al par de minutos salía con un paquete apretado entre sus manos.

Le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, también reconocía que tenía la misma expresión facial para un millón de emociones, cansancio, pena, aburrimiento, rabia, todas eran prácticamente iguales. Tampoco lloraba muy a menudo y no solía conmoverse con los problemas ajenos, pero aquello era porque las cosas sólo tenían un significado para él cuando, de alguna manera, habían formado parte de su vida. Sabía, además, que era calculador con sus relaciones, nunca daría un abrazo si no le habían dado ya uno, nunca diría te quiero si no se lo decía el otro primero.

Sonrío y sintió unos deseos enormes de echarse a llorar, comprendió que _si alguien se acercara a él en un barco, descubriría que no era una isla, si no un iceberg._

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza que atravesaba en ese momento. Seguía mirando admirado, la ropa de la gente que pasaba, ¿cómo resistían la temperatura, vestidos así? Arthur tenía un frío atroz, y eso que estaba con abrigo. El sol brillaba, es cierto, pero lo hacía con la indiferencia del sol invernal. Desenvolvió el paquete con el libro y se recostó en la banca, tapando su rostro con el texto abierto, e intentó llorar.

Pero en su pequeño asiento de la plaza hacía mucho frío,_incluso cuando escondía las manos en los bolsillos, incluso cuando soplaba sobre sus manos._

Se sentía solo, tremendamente solo, precisamente porque no tenía a quien decírselo. Nadie había intentado una sola vez comprenderlo, comprender que a pesar de su conducta flemática, no era más que otra persona normal.

Una persona normal que ahora intentaba llorar pero no podía, las lágrimas no acudían. Pensó que era por la helada mañana que había congelado el llanto, aunque _él era el único que tenía frío, incluso si hubiera envuelto su cuerpo en mantas, incluso si hubiera estado en los brazos de alguien._

— ¡Buuuuuu!

¿Qué? Arthur pegó un brinco de su asiento y terminó dándose un cabezazo contra algo, se quitó el libro con violencia de la cara y vio el rostro sonriente de Alfred observándolo. Sintió unos deseos terribles de lanzarle el volumen por la cabeza, pero se contuvo.

— ¡No te acerques así! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Gruñó.

— ¿Te asusté? —Preguntó, como ilusionado, el norteamericano.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Protestó, simplemente para no darle en el gusto, mientras se sentaba correctamente en el banco.

— Hey, Arthur, ¿estás bien? Luces enfermo, tu cara está palidísima.

El inglés le miró con cara de censura, que más que para Alfred iba para sí mismo. No, no importa lo desesperado que esté, no va a contárselo a ese yankee desubicado.

— Entonces, ¿estás frustrado porque nadie te comprende y eso te hace sentir tremendamente solo? —Resumió Jones, una vez que Arthur terminó de explicarse.

— S-Si. Por Dios, es tan difícil escuchar mis pensamientos en boca de otro. Haces que suenen estúpidos.

De pronto Alfred comenzó a reírse, como conteniéndose sin resultados.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas de si eres frío o no? ¡Para eso está el héroe! —Exclamó, levantándose de la banca, y señalándose a si mismo— No importa lo helado que sea, puedo derretir cualquier cosa. ¡Tengo calidez y expresividad para regalar! Así que puedo sentir las cosas por ti y por mí. Está bien, no tienes que darme las gracias.

Que idea más absurda. El inglés comenzó a reírse, sintió como cierta tibieza le atravesaba y le resultó dulce. Quizá Jones tenía razón, ya no tenía tanto frío, de hecho ya no necesitaba su abrigo.

Comenzó a desabotonarlo cuando sintió algo húmedo cayendo sobre su mano.

— ¡Mira! —Le dijo alegre al norteamericano— Ahora puedo llorar.

— ¡Felicidades! —Le respondió Alfred, abrazándolo, mientras Arthur se iba derritiendo sobre su hombro.


End file.
